


Domestic Robron Drabbles

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron stuff [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: A collection of domestic Robron drabbles from my tumblr Sugdeninabeanie.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaron, Aaron" Robert poked Aaron repeatedly in the chest until his boyfriend eventually opened his eyes to push him away. 

"I'm sleeping" he mumbled.

"There was a noise downstairs" Rob whispered.

"It's fine"

"No Aaron, it's not, come with me"

Aaron groaned and flipped over to face Robert "if I come with you will you let me go back to sleep?" 

"Fine. Yes just come on", Robert was out of ben in seconds.

Aaron swore as he begrudgingly kicked off the duvet and pulled on a hoodie, "it's freezing" he complained. 

"Hurry up".

"Right that's the last time you're watching a horror movie before bed" Aaron grumbled as he headed down the hallway with Robert basically using Aaron as his own personal human shield. 

"It was criminal minds, not a horror movie".

Aaron scoffed "that's even worse mate".

Robert gritted his teeth "how many time. I'm not your ma-" he was cut of by a noise coming from the leaving room. 

Robert grabbed hold of Aarons arm in response earning him a judging look from Aaron. 

"I swear I'm not scared" Robert defended himself.

Aaron rolled his eyes and left Robert standing at the bottom of the stairs as he went ahead and pushed open the door to the living room. Robert was about to follow when he heard three different screams.

A second later Aaron came flying back into the hallway. "I am going to fucking kill you Robert Sugden! Oh my god! My eyes!" Aaron started rubbing at his eyes/ 

"What's wrong?" Robert asked, totally confused. 

"What's wrong?! I've just seen me mum and Paddy both half naked on top of each other. God I need to bleach out my eyeballs" Aaron continued to rub frantically at his eyes.

"Wait ... Chas and Paddy ..?" 

"Yes!" Aaron exclaimed stomping up the stairs "At it like bloody rabbits! Next time you hear something go bump in the night I'm leaving you to the mercy of the serial killer"/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert hair + Rain + Husband who's no doubt sleeping on the couch tonight.

"It's just rain you aren't going to melt".

"No Aaron, my hair's going to go a right mess that's even worse. I'm gonna get wet" Robert sulked standing at the door not stepping outside.

"Well done Robert. After thirty-two years you finally know what happens when water touches you! Ya get wet, who knew!" Aaron joked.

Robert glared.

Aaron lifted up his hands in surrender and he went off in search of the umbrella. He found it nearly ten minutes later rolled under the couch.

"There. You're precious head wont have a hair out of place. Can we go now? All I wanted was a beer in the pub in the first place and you turned it into a bloody scavenger hunt".

Robert rolled his eyes at his husbands dramatics "well if you and Liv didn't just chuck everything everywhere maybe you'd know where stuff is".

It was Aarons turn to roll his eyes now. "Rob can we carry on this conversation later, maybe at the pub while I have a pint in my hand". 

And finally they were off up the road, both hiding from the rain under the umbrella. Aaron had his hood up meaning Robert didn't notice the wide and mischievous grin that spread across Aarons face.

One minute they were both shoulder to shoulder and most importantly _dry_ and the minute Aaron had a hold of the umbrella and was sprinting ahead leaving Robert behind screaming and getting soaked.  

Aaron entered the pub. Chas and Cain were stood talking at the bar but they both stopped abruptly when Aaron barged in laughing his head off, cheeks flushed and gripping his stomach as he doubled over laughing. 

"What's gotten into you?" Chas asked trying to mask her own smile at seeing her son so happy and carefree.

All she got in response was more laughter and him pointing for a pint, at least until Robert stomped inside a minute later looking like he'd just gone swimming.

Cain joined his nephew in laughing. 

"It's not funny" Robert huffed.

Cain chuckled, "oh but it is". 

Robert accepted a towel and a pint off Chas and said "oh yeah laugh it up" he said and pointed at Cain, "but you're paying for this pint and you Aaron are seeping on the couch". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparently Aaron has a thing for blondes.

Robert never thoughts he'd be on this side of the bar again. He'd actually vowed to himself once upon a time that he'd never have such a trivial job. He wanted a real career. 

But that had been twenty-two year old Robert. That had been a different version of Robert Sugden. A version that hadn't yet met and fallen in love with a certain Dingle. 

And so here he was. Stood behind the bar at The Woolpack pulling pints and making chitchat with people in a village he once hated. 

Chas had had to go out and she'd originally asked Aaron to man the bar but he'd had a tough day filled with annoying and ignorant clients. And so Robert had stepped in. It was safer for everyone if Aaron was left to his own devices. He'd end up deeply offending someone or breaking someone's nose. 

Robert cast a quick glance to his husband, sat at the end of the bar nursing his pint and occasionally nibbling on a plate of chips Robert had forced him to at least consider eating. He smiled to himself as he went to serve the blonde girl who'd just come to the bar. 

"What can I get you?" he asked cheerily. 

He got no answer. He paused. "Can I get you anything?" Robert asked again and once again he got no reply, the girl was looking at something. 

Robert followed her line of sight and didn't quite know how to feel when he saw the girl admiring his husband. 

He felt jealous because Aaron was his but he also felt smug because Aaron was _his_.

"I have it on good authority he likes blondes" Robert said to the girl. This snapped the girl out of her trance. 

"Really? So he comes here often then?" she asked. 

"His mum owns the place"

"And does he have a girlfriend?"

Robert felt the urge to laugh out loud "nope. No girlfriend".

"Well then I'll take a white wine and whatever he's having". 

Robert poured the wine and accepted the money before taking the pint over to Aaron. 

"Thanks" Aaron said thinking his husband had poured him a pint out of the kindness of his own heart. 

"Don't thank me" he smiled cheekily and looked back over his shoulder to the blonde who smiled at Aaron.

Aaron scrunched up his face in confusion. 

"Free pint Aaron, just play along" Robert told him. 

Before Aaron could ask any question Rob walked back to serve Pearl. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman go over to him.

"Ooo looks like Aarons got an admired" Pearl winked, ever the gossip. 

Robert busied himself with bottling up just as an excuse to listen in on Aarons conversation which Aaron wasn't participating in much. It took an agonizingly long time for Aaron to realise he was being hit on. 

"Oh" he said suddenly "you're flirting" he deadpanned. 

The girl laughed and pushed her hair behind her shoulder "Thanks for finally realising".

"I'm married" Aaron said "to him" he pointed to Robert who hadn't realised he'd stopped to watch, glass and tea towel still in hand. 

The girl paused in shock but then laughed again "well he did say you liked blondes". 

Aaron put the pieces together and then glared at his husband. 

"He's lucky by the way, you're gorgeous" she stood and grinned "nice meeting you".

Once the girl had left Robert moseyed over with an innocent look on his face "having fun?"

"You're a dick".

"You still love me" Rob leaned against the bar so him and Aaron were nose to nose.

"I think my mum must have dropped me on my head as a child which messed up my brain" Aaron joked before pulling Robert into a kiss.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Christmas Robron.  
> Robert and Aaron baking with thier kids.  
> (Before I was on board with Seb so features original characters)

This had been a bad idea from the start. 

For one thing neither Robert or Aaron were very good at baking. Robert prided himself on his amazing cooking but apparently cupcakes and cookies were his downfall. 

And secondly Mason was four and Luna was two. If they saw even the slightest opportunity to make a mess they were going to take it. 

And yet here they were. 

The kids wanted to make treats for Santa so that's what they were going to do. 

Just as Aaron had thought, it was a disaster from the start. 

While their backs were turned sorting out ingredients and helping Mason was his hands, Luna had pulled down the bag of chocolate chips off the table and was sat in the a puddle of quickly melting chocolate. 

Then Mason had wanted to help Robert measure out the flour which had gone well until Mason dropped the bag, covering everything within range in a thick layer of white powder including Roberts jeans. 

"Look Papa!" Mason called to Aaron "daddy's a snowman" and then he started laughing hysterically. 

Then finally they managed to finish the mixtures with only a few tiny glitches - Luna spreading butter along the walls, Mason throwing a tantrum because he wasn't aloud to crack the eggs, Robert nearly burning his hand on the oven. Very minor things. 

Mason stood on a chair with Aaron holding onto the back of him and Robert held Luna in his arms so they could both stir and pour. Once again this went off without a hitch and Robert and Aaron were starting to think they'd actually managed to pull this off. 

While the buns were in the over the kids had slumped off. Typical. 

"Avoiding the clean up just like their dad" Robert said watching them both play with their toys. 

"Ha. Ha" Aaron said sarcastically going up to Robert and resting his head on Robert shoulder. 

Together they made the decision that watching their children play was more important then washing the pots. 

So they sat down and got comfy. That was a bad idea. 

They fell asleep. How could they not? Mason and Luna were the best things to ever happen to them and the light of their lives but god they were exhausting. And with the heating on, the smell of cakes and the comfyness of using each other as pillows they both drifted off to sleep.

They stayed asleep until the smoke alarm blaring woke them up. 

Smoke was billowing from the oven. Mason was excited, thinking Fireman Sam was on his way. Luna was crying. 

Needless to say everything was burnt. There was no was to save them. Aaron had to beat the baking tray against the counter top just to get them off the tray. 

"Shit!" Robert swore picking up a bun which could have been used to bludgeon somebody with, "what do we do now? The kids want to eat the stuff they're made".

Aaron looked down at his watch and got an idea "Get their coats on we're going to the pub".

"You cant solve all of life's problems with a trip to the pub Aaron" Robert sighed but did as he was told.

The four of them ended up at the pub, Aaron with flour across his cheek. Robert knocked on the kitchen door putting on a charming smile. 

"Hey, Chas said you guys are done for the night?" 

Victoria nodded and Robert grinned "great" he turned and shouted "come on kids!"

Vics eye went wide, "what! No, you cant just-"

"Me and Aaron'll be at the bar, have fun baking with your auntie Vic".

So baking went about as well as expected with Victoria unwillingly taking over in the cooking department and Aaron and Robert ended up with a pint happily waiting to sample whatever their kids ended up making. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is a miracle Aaron is still alive.  
> Aaron toast addiction nearly kills him.

Robert was sometimes baffled by how Aaron had managed to make it to twenty-five. He was even more confused when he remembered Aaron had lived on his own in a whole other country for two years.

He had an image of a younger more chavvy looking Aaron eating off paper plates to avoid washing up and him nearly flooding wherever it was he was living when he attempted to do his laundry.

Thoughts of how Aaron had survived especially popped into Robs mind at times like this. Robert walked into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack. Aaron was stood over the toasted with a fork jammed inside.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned and smiled "oh hey, you're home early".

"Never mind that, what the hell are you doing, you're gonna kill yourself" Robert marched over and pulled away the toaster.

"My toast is stuck. I told you last week we needed a new one" Aaron said.

"So you're gonna kill yourself just to win a debate over a new toaster! If you want toast that bad go to the café" Robert was shouting now but he felt that a raised voice was needed considering he'd just found the man he loved nearly electrocuting himself.

Aaron scoffed at Roberts suggestion "I'm perfectly capable of making a slice of toast and besides, Brenda's getting real stingy with the packets of butter".

Robert rolled his eyes "right get your coat" his voice was quieter now and softer. 

Aaron looked confused "why?"

"Cause we're gonna go buy a new toaster. I'm not having you dying over a bit of burnt bread!". 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron deeply offends Robert.

"Are you really gonna sulk all night?" Aaron asked Robert as they walked into the pub.

They'd had a nice night, fancy dinner and then the cinema. Aaron hadn't been too bothered about the movie, it had been Robs choice but he'd had fun eating popcorn, watching the explosions and trying to think of new ways to distract Robert even if none of them had actually paid off. 

But then as they were leaving Aaron had gone and said something which deeply offended Robert. 

"Silent treatment? Really?" Aaron asked leaning against the bar. 

"Pint please Chas" was all Robert said. 

"Oh lovers tiff?" Adam joked beating Chas to it.

"He's being ridiculous" Aaron told them with a frown poking Robert in the ribs.

Robert batted him away and glared "no I'm not". 

"Come sit down and tell us what happened" Finn shouted from the booth. 

Robert took his pint and moved to sit next to Finn meaning Aaron sat next Adam.

"So" Finn asked leaning over to Aaron "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" 

Robert scoffed "you know what you did and it was just wrong Aaron. You should know better". 

Adam started laughing "you're in the bad books mate". 

"Jus cause I'm not a giant nerd like you" Aaron grumbled. 

"Err offensive!" Finn cried "So what did you do exactly?"

"We went to see Justice League -" Robert started "and it was great and then as we were leaving I asked what he thought and he said ..."

"What? What did he say?" Adan asked dramatically. 

"He said _'yeah it was alright, I like those Marvel movies'_ "

Finn actually gasped out loud "No you did not!"

Adam laughed "I think I've finally figured out you type Aaron. Nerds".

Aaron picked up a coasted and threw it at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my friend saying more or less that exact same thing when we went to watch Justice League.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!

"Dance with me" Robert said, towel slung carelessly over his shoulder. 

"You're cooking dinner" Aaron eventually said too shocked at first to reply after what Robert had suggested. 

A smug smile tugged at Roberts lips "I can multitask".

"I don't dance" Aaron said. He'd been perfectly ok with sitting at the table watching Robert make dinner and texting Adam.

"Liv and Gerry aren't home, there's nobody here other then me to witness your terrible dancing and I promise I wont hold you two left feet against you". As he talked Robert slowly approached Aaron and gently reach out his hand.

Robert took Aarons hand, replacing the phone that he'd previously been holding and he pulled the grouchy man to his feet. 

Aaron was fighting to keep his face looking like he thought this was all ridiculous and he did think this was all ridiculous, but he also thought it was pretty sweet and he was struggling to not let his lips twitch even slightly into a smile. 

"There's no music" Aaron pointed out. For somebody who didn't want to do this he was enjoying tangling his and Roberts fingers together softly. 

"There's this great and amazing invention known as phones and the internet" Robert replied, phone already in hand. A few seconds later and the soft sound of a song Aaron didn't know the name of was playing. 

"See. Now you've got no more excuses" Robert said resting his phone down and taking Aaron other hand and pulling him close.

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled. One benefit of Robert being a few inches taller was that Aarons head fit perfectly on Roberts shoulder. Especially like this, chest to chest, hands pressed together, fingers entwined. 

And so that's what he did, he placed his head into Roberts shoulder and they held each other close, swaying slightly to the slow rhythm of the music. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Aaron.

Robert turned from his spot in the kitchen where he was cutting carrots when he heard the door open and the sound of Aaron enter. He wasn't exactly quiet as he shrugged off his coat and kicked off his work boots then slumped over to the kitchen, no doubt in search of a beer. 

And just as Robert had predicted Aaron headed straight to the booze fridge but not before putting something down on the table. Robert stared in shock. "Aaron what are those?" he asked pointing at the small bouquet of flowers. It was nothing major, just a bundle of white and yellow daisies, held together by a white ribbon.

"They're a basket of hippos Robert what do you think they are?" Aaron said sarcastically pulling out a can of beer. 

Robert chose to ignore the sarcasm as a small smile appeared on his face "you bought me flowers?" he asked dropping the knife in his hands so he could face Aaron.

"Are you on a mission to point out the obvious or something today Rob?"

"You've never bought me flowers before" Robert said picking them up and taking a small sniff before going to find a vase to put them in. They were hardly the flower type but he was sure they had one somewhere.

"And I'll never do it again if you're gonna be this much of a pain" Aaron mumbled but secretly he was happy that Robert liked them. They'd been on offer in David's shop and he remembered Robert saying something about plants or whatever the other week so he decided to pick some up.

Once the flowers had been seen too Robert walked over to Aaron and took his hand "thanks for the flowers" he said and kissed Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes but kissed back.

"Who's the soft one now eh? What's next, a heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear?" Robert joked. 

"Oh shove off Robert" Aaron said but there was no annoyance in his voice as he pulled Robert in for another kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerry is concerned for Robert.

They'd officially been back together for a few months now and they were living together at the Mill. 

Robert was home. 

The house was busier now though compared to when he left, what with the new additions of Gerry and Seb. It wasn't a problem, not exactly, it made the place feel more like a home. 

But still, constantly tripping over Gerry's boots and him putting empty milk back in the fridge was annoying. And now Gerry was exposing his inner most secretes. 

Aaron and Robert were at the pub for lunch, Seb in his pram gurgling, when Gerry walked in with Belle. They ordered a drink and then invited themselves to sit with Rob and Aaron.

Gerry spent about five minutes silent staring at Robert. Him being silent had been a welcomed miracle but the staring was creepy and annoying and Robert snapped "what?"

"I heard you singing Taylor Swift in the shower this morning. Are you ok?" Gerry asked and he actually did sound concerned. 

Robert felt a blush rise to his cheeks. The less people that knew about his love for the blonde pop star the better. 

"What were you pressing your ear against the door or something?" he mumbled defensively. 

"No" Gerry said "I needed to take a dump"

"TMI Gerry" Belle said and Aaron nodded in agreement. 

***

When they were alone later that night Aaron looked over at Robert cooking dinner from where he was sprawled out playing with Seb. 

"So" Aaron said "Taylor Swift huh?"

Rob sighed and prepared himself for the jokes when he nodded but instead Aaron simply nodded and said "good".

Robert sent him a puzzled look and Aaron explained "it means you're happy. Taylor Swift is your go to happy music" and then he turned back to Seb and carried on playing with the teddy bears, 

Something in Roberts chest tightened at the fact that Aaron knew that about him. Knew it even though Robert had never realised it about himself. 

"Yeah" Robert agreed "I'm happy". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised that Roberts cooking in practically all of these drabbles. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nose kisses in the snow.

Robert hated the winter. Seriously what was so appealing about wind, rain and snow?

Robert hated the winter because it was a constant few months of non stop sneezing. His nose goes red and his socks go soggy and in recent years another reason had popped up to hate the season: Aaron wore even more clothes then normal. 

That was a petty reason but a reason none the less. 

And this morning he'd gotten up late, not wanting to leave the warmth of the duvet and Aaron. He'd come downstairs to a freezing cold living room and snow piled high in the driveway. And to top it all off his car was frozen solid. 

With a glare he flicked on the fancy coffee maker he'd convinced Aaron to buy. He was going to need a gigantic mug of coffee before dealing with that.

Half way through his drink the terrible two, AKA Aaron and Liv stormed down. In the summer Aaron would wander down in just his joggies before getting a shower but because of the minus three weather he was instead in joggies plus an over sized hoodie. Looking as adorable as ever but still. 

"Come on we're gonna be late" Liv was saying grabbing Roberts wallet and pulling out a fiver. Rob raised his eyebrows before taking another sip. "Lunch money" Liv explained before moving on to grab a cereal bar. 

"Neither of us can give you a lift, cars are blocked in from the snow" Robert said grumpily, "if you go now I'm sure you can catch the bus". Liv scowled but first bumped fists with Aaron as a goodbye and shouted at Robert to put a smile on his face which was her way of saying bye. 

Aaron let Robert sit for another ten minutes before he was pulling out their coats, hats and scarves and telling him to come help shovel the driveway. 

Robert sulked but when Aaron only smiled and told him to hurry up he complied, wrapping the scarf tight and making sure the beanie was over his ears enough. 

Shovelling snow was not fun, it was an incredibly tedious and annoying activity and this was just another thing to add to his Why Winter Sucks list. 

"Oh stop sulking will you, it's just a bit of snow, cant hurt you" Aaron told him from where he was moving the snow away from his tyres. 

"My socks are wet and I cant feel my toes" was all Robert said. 

Aaron walked over to him and laughed "you look like Rudolph".

"Screw you Dingle".

This made Aaron grin and that grin made Roberts heart flutter. Roberts heart went into overdrive when Aaron pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his red nose. 

Aaron wasn't like Robert, he actually liked winter and the snow. Robert figured he probably saw it as a great excuse to wear his hoodies without getting crap for it. 

When Aaron pulled away after the kiss to his nose, Robert watched him and decided that maybe there were some good things about winter too. Like the look on Aarons face when he wakes up to see the first snowfall of the year, or the cuddling under the blankets with the fire on full. The kisses that tasted of hot chocolate and the nose kisses that Aaron did to make fun of Roberts red and ice cold nose which turns out Robert secretly loves. 

Maybe it was time to make a Why Winter Might Not Suck So Bad list. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts in his undies and considering murder.

Robert was going to murder whoever was currently banging on the door at this time of morning. Half past eight on a Sunday morning was not the time to be woken up by a constant knocking. Aaron was dead to the world. The few drinks they'd had last night probably helping Aaron ignore the loud and annoying noise. 

Getting drunk hadn't been the plan for last night but Liv had roped them into watch XFactor, purely to see how bad it was, according to her, but they could see how much she was enjoying it. Robert and Aaron however needed something to help them through it and before they knew it the bottle of brandy was empty. 

Robert stormed down the stairs, the metal steps freezing cold against his feet. He went over to the front door, faffed with the keys and pulled the door open and immediately said "what!" in a less then friendly tone.

Only after he'd glared and frowned did Robert realise that the person in front of him was a fifteen year old boy.

"Oh erm .. I'm here for Liv. I'm her lab partner, we've got a project" the boy stuttered not really knowing where to look. Probably because Robert looked very intimidating standing there ... in just a t-shirt and boxers. 

Robert slammed the door shut. "OLIVIA!" he yelled. A minutes later she came stomping down the stairs. She looked between Robert and the figure outside and said "Robert! For gods sake I know you were raised on a farm but slamming doors in peoples face is rude!"

She opened the door "sorry Tyler. He's an idiot at the best of times, todays he's just a hungover idiot, come in I'll make you a drink". 

"Since when were you so bothered about school? At least enough to be up at this time?" Rob asked deciding to ignore the teenage by still awkwardly standing in the threshold. 

"Since you lot keep nagging me. I got cornered in the pub last week and got a speech off Cain. Cain of all people!" 

Robert scowled but just nodded. All he could think was that it was too early and he wanted to be back in bed, preferably cuddling his husband. "Fine. No funny business" he jabbed his finger into the boys chest "and no beers either or I'll get Cain to give you more then just a speech, I'm going back to bed". 

Liv watched Robert get halfway up the stairs before calling up to him "oh and Robert, next time you come sulking down here" she said "put some pants on would ya? Just cause Aaron likes it doesn't mean anyone else does". 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny drabble Ft worried Robert.

"That's it we cant let her out of the house ever again"

Aaron looked at Robert who was pacing the room and checking his phone every ten seconds, "you're being a bit over dramatic aren't you? She's ten minutes late". 

Just as Robert was about to reply, Liv walked through the front door, cheeks flushed with the cold. 

Robert went over and hugged her fiercely taking her by surprise. "Where were you? You know when your phone buzzes it means I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Yeah sorry we were in a movie" Liv said taking off her coat. 

"Well I don't care if you piss off a couple moody farts as long as you message me back! We were worried" Robert ranted. 

"You were worried" Aaron clarified. 

"Well I'm home now, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, you don't mind cooking me some dinner do ya? Ta" Liv grinned and ran upstairs. 

Robert turned back to Aaron, hands on hips "do you think Paddy'd be up for putting a microchip in her neck?"


	13. Chapter 13

Robert stared at Aaron while he worked "do you ever wonder what brought us together?" he asked out of the blue. 

Aaron looked up from shifting a bunch of old pipes and he looked at Robert like he was stupid, "yeah Ross stole your car". 

"Yes I know, I do remember that. I loved that car, I was pissed. No I mean do you think it was a coincidence that Ross took my car and it just so happened that you were there at the same time. I mean you were in another country just a couple months before that". 

Aaron stood there covered in grease and oil and he was convinced Robert had lost the plot. 

"I think that Adam was doing something stupid so I came back and then Ross and Charity roped me into doing their dodgy chop shop, then Ross stole you car and I was there to make sure nobody went to prison" Aaron said "I'd hardly call that a coincidence". 

He went to bend down to pick up the pipes again. 

"So you don't think we were destined to be together?" Robert asked. 

Yep Robert had definitely lost the plot. 

"I think you're destined to be a pain in my arse, now can you cut all the destiny crap so I can actually finish up here. Don't you have a shed load of paperwork to keep you busy?"

Robert smiled "yes boss" he said sarcastically. He didn't actually get to the paperwork though. He watched Aaron through the open door, smiling to himself occasionally when Aaron would start swearing like a sailor after dropping something. 

Robert decided he liked the idea of them two being destined for each other. He liked the idea of Aaron being his soulmate. 


End file.
